<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The little moments by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554608">The little moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments in Tk's pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The little moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is most likely going to be the last 9-1-1 lone star story in the series, so I hope you enjoyed all of them and I would love to hear what you thought in the comment.<br/>and if there was any more 9-1-1 lone star story you want to see in the series please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong buttercup?” Tk asked as the dog came over to lay his head on Tk’s lap. “You know about the baby.” Tk smiled when the dog leaned his head into his small baby bump. </p><p>“Hey Tk.” Judd said happily as he walked into the bunks. </p><p>“Hey.” Tk smiled as he looked up. “The call go alright.”</p><p>“It was pretty good.” Judd nodded as he went to slump down on the bed. </p><p>Tk leaned back trying not to let himself miss going out on calls too much. “Everyone else still in the showers.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Judd said into the pillow. “To tired to shower.”</p><p>Tk laughed at his friend as he reached down to stroke buttercup. “Buttercup.”</p><p>“What’s the dog doing now?” Marjan asked as she walked in.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tk shrugged his shoulder. “I think he knows there’s a baby here.” Tk placed his hand on of stomach, just above were Buttercups head was.</p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Marjan laughed as she sat down on the bed nest to Tk’s. “That dog spends so much time with you, doesn’t surprise me that he noticed such a big difference.”</p><p>Tk nodded knowing she had a good point. “Still didn’t think I would have a dog laying his head on my stomach.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You’re drooling.” Marjan said teasingly as she walked up to Tk.</p><p>“I’m not.” Tk said as he looked up at his friend trying to look really offended. </p><p>“You are.” Marjan shot back as she sat down next to him. “Everyone can see it.”</p><p>“Can you blame me?” Tk asked as he pointed over to were Carlos was working out. “Just look at him.”</p><p>“I never said he wasn’t delicious to look at.” Marjan pointed out as she raised her hands. “I just said you were drooling.”</p><p>“Yeah well when your husband looks like that.” Tk said trailing off with a wave in Carlos direction. “You can’t help but look.”</p><p>“And drool a little.” Marjan teased.</p><p>Tk turned around to face her again. “Can you stop?”</p><p>“I’ll stop.” Marjan agreed. “But you have to stop drooling.”</p><p>Tk just shook his head before turning back to watching Carlos. “When your husband looks like that and you look like this, the drooling happens.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Marjan pointed out. “And you look amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Tk smiled over at her. “But my husband looks great.”</p><p>“I never said he didn’t.” Marjan turned in the direction her friend was looking as Judd walked into the room.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Judd asked as he walked up to Tk clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder. </p><p>“There trying to see who can lift more.” Marjan said pointing between Mateo and Carlos. “But poor probe had gotten himself into a battled he can’t win.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Judd said with a smirk. “Did he really think he had a chance, the guys like double the size of him?”</p><p>“I know right.” Marjan said with a laugh. “And our boy here can’t stop looking at that hot body his husband has, swear we could fill a swimming pool with all his drool.”</p><p>“I thought you had stopped that.” Tk said as he tore his eyes away from Carlos again. “I’m just admiring the view.”</p><p>Judd just laughed as he watched Mateo finally concede. “Told you, you had no chance.” Marjan shouted at the younger man with a hug smile.</p><p>“At least I gave it a try.” Mateo shot back.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“So” Carlos started once he and Tk were home that evening. “Marjan happened to mention that you were drooling over me earlier.”</p><p>“I’m gonna…” Tk trailed of as he shook his head. “I was just admiring the view of my amazing husband. Which I believe I am allowed to do.”</p><p>“You are.” Carlos nodded as he pulled Tk against him, Tk’s still relatively small baby bump resting against his own toned abs. “More then allowed to.”</p><p>“Good.” Tk nodded as he leaned up a little capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss. “But you might have to stop showing of your amazing body when you come visit me at work.”</p><p>“Now why would I do that?” Carlos asked innocently as he let his hands travel down to rest at the bottom of Tk’s back. “I happen to quite like it when I notice my husband looking at me the way you were earlier.”</p><p>“You noticed?” Tk asked but of course his husband had.</p><p>“I did.” Carlos nodded leaning down to kiss Tk again. “It was quite nice until Marjan came in and started teasing you.”</p><p>“Next time you decided to work out in the gym at my work shirtless a little warning would be nice though.” Tk told him.</p><p>“A little warning, I believe I can do that.” Carlos agreed.</p><p>“Good because I don’t think I can take more of Marjan mocking me.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You okay kid?” Owen asked as he walked up to his son.</p><p>“I’m good dad.” Tk nodded even though he was struggling to get comfortable on the sofa. “A little uncomfortable but okay.”</p><p>“Good.” Owen nodded with a smile as he sat down. “Carlos said you were struggling a little.”</p><p>“I’m fine dad.” Tk looked over at his dad with what he hoped with a reassuring smile. “Things have been a little different, but a good kind.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear.” Owen nodded knowing that if Tk wanted to talk he would. “How are things going with getting ready for the baby?”</p><p>“Were almost done now.” Tk nodded thinking about everything he and Carlos had gotten done that weekend. “But everything is pretty much ready to go.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Owen nodded with a smile. </p><p>“I’m really good dad.” Tk assure Owen knowing how much his dad worried about him. “I haven’t been getting as much sleep, but I already knew that would happen and yeah back hurts a bit but again I already expected that. And in the end I’m getting something amazing so I don’t care.”</p><p>“Good.” Owen nodded. “I’m really glad you’re happy Tyler.”</p><p>“Tyler.” Tk laughed. “I think the last time you called me that was when you found out I had started using drugs.”</p><p>“Yeah well my son is grown up now.” </p><p>“I’m thirty one dad.” Tk pointed out. “I’ve been grown up for a long time now.”</p><p>“I know but my son is having a baby, I’m gonna be a granddad.” Owen placed his hand on Tk’s shoulder. “I’m too young to be a granddad.”</p><p>“No you’re not dad.” Tk shock his head. “You had me when you were 26 and I’m 31 now, so you’re not that young.”</p><p>“Nice to know your so loving with your old man.” </p><p>Tk laughed at his father. “I love you dad, but I am right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>